mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Davis
Savannah "Savi" Davis is a main protagonist of Mistresses. Savannah is a successful lawyer at Grey Mostow Felker Mitchell. She is the daughter of Janet Carver and Bruce Sappire. She is the older half-sister of Josslyn Carver. Mother of Dominic's deceased child and ex-wife of Harry Davis. Background Savannah grew up with a mother who wasn't very much around. Her father left after her mother had a child with another man. Her sister, Joss, is about 7 years younger then her. Savannah always filled in the parenting role when their mother was absent. For example she bought Joss a necklace for her 7th birthday saying it was a present from their mom. Savannah lived in an apartment in Venice for 7 years, and went on to become a lawyer. She met Harry when she was on a trip with Karen. Season One Savi has been trying to have a baby with Harry for a long time, but when their fertility issues begin to take center stage, Savi finds herself attracted to her flirtatious colleague, Dominic Taylor. Savannah discovers she is pregnant after having had sex with Dominic at the office. She tells her friends about the pregnancy, and she gets a paternity test done. Upon receiving the results, she asks her younger sister Joss to hold on to the results. Joss does so, until Harry finds the results. He takes the envelope and is seen at his restaurant 'Savannah's Kitchen' opening the letter. In the season 1 finale is is revealed that Dom was the father of Savannah's child, after Savannah mistakenly assumes Harry is, because he is at the hospital. Savannah gets a dilemma from Harry, saying if the baby isn't his, she would have to choose between him or her unborn child. Season Two Savi has problems because of her accident. She's not as confident as always. But one day, the other part of the accident comes to her door to apologize. She starts to change and becoming the person she was at first, with little changes. Her relationship with Dom finally come to an end. She decides to give Zack, the guy that T-boned her car, a chance and goes out with him. The first date is a complete bust, but the second leaves Savi in fear of her life. When she gets to know Joss is engaged, she's very happy for her sister. But at the wedding, no one knows where Joss is, and she goes to find her. She goes to the beach and sees that Harry and Joss are together, so she turns around, very angry with them, and disappears. Season Three After the events of Joss' wedding, Savi disappears. Nobody, even her close friends, know where she is or if she'll come back. April and Karen receive postcards, which say she is fine and not to tell Joss. Personality Savannah is a smart woman, who works hard to make a career at a law-firm. She has a stressful life, but maintains a bubbly personality most of the time. She has shown to be very caring, in taking care of her younger sister. Physical Appearance /Appearance}} Physically, Savi is a very beautiful, attractive, gorgeous woman with an oval face, light skin tone, brown eyes and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is 5'2(157 cm). Her weight is 110 lbs (49.9 kg), so she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Alyssa Milano fell pregnant with her second child and was visibly showing towards the end of production. As her character, Savi, was not pregnant, shots of Milano tended to be from above the chest, or her belly obscured by a desk or coat. Relationships *Harry Davis *Dominic Taylor Gallery SaviSeason2_1.jpg SaviSeason2_2.jpg SaviSeason2_3.jpg Appearances See Also ---- Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Former Characters